


Counterpoint

by Jmas



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmas/pseuds/Jmas
Summary: Spoilers: Point of No ReturnA Study in Geekism...;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Counterpoint

##  Counterpoint

##### Written by Jmas   
Comments? Write to us at [jmtm1@eastky.net](mailto:jmtm1@eastky.net)

  * Spoilers: Point of No Return 
  * A Study in Geekism…;) 
  * PG-13 [1st] 
  * Authors website: <http://jmas.ma-at.net>



* * *

To think I used to call Daniel a geek. 

Not even close.

Spending up close and personal time with Marty ‘hi, I’m a paranoid alien with no social skills’ Lloyd has given me an entirely new perspective on the word. Daniel - even the Daniel of five years ago - was not a geek. 

One of the brightest bulbs in the light fixture, yes; preoccupied and distracted when faced with a challenge; stubborn to the Nth degree and then some; snarky beyond all recognition when he’s riled - that’s Daniel. 

And Daniel’s no geek. 

Pre-Abydos Daniel definitely qualified as a dweeb - I had that one right on the money. Socially inept and completely unaware that his ‘everyone can think as fast as I do, please keep up’ distractedness was unnerving to us lesser grunts. Irritating in the extreme actually. 

Then he got his ass killed saving mine and I got an education in the solid core of non-dweeb, non-geek Daniel Jackson. At the time it confused the hell out of me, a guy I’d barely given the time of day to jumping in front of a gun to save a life I wasn’t even sure warranted saving. I looked for reasons, for angles, for some tangible gain he would have had for taking a staff blast to the chest for my sake. Couldn’t find any and that fact alone distracted the hell out of me.

Over time I’ve learned that’s just Daniel being Daniel. He values life. Well, most life not of the snaky persuasion anyway….

Going back to Abydos after Apophis went on his host-hunt, I saw yet another side of the good doctor, a side that had built himself a place among a people very, very different from himself. A place that was ripped from his heart in the blink of an eye and never truly got a chance to heal until Sha’re died three years later.

In the time between his return to Earth and now, Daniel has grown - a lot. In some ways more than others. The heart that bleeds for anyone in need is still there, just tempered a bit more with the head that thinks before acting instead of the reverse. Sometimes. The brain that can make me dizzy on a bad day has learned to slow down and let me keep up without reminding me he’s doing it. The stubbornness - well - we’re still working on that. There are things Daniel and I are just never going to agree on - and that’s okay too, because underneath it all we’re as solid as a rock and twice as strong. 

Daniel’s earned the right not to be called a geek, or any of those other names I’ve used and heard used over time. He’s more than earned the backup the three of us will give him on a moment’s notice. He deserves all the leeway we can grant to satisfy his curiosity when time and the mission allow. 

Daniel’s Daniel - one of a kind. 

Which is probably a good thing….

*fin*

  


* * *

  


> Another of the missing scenes or tags for  
> season 4 promised to the HC list. Thanks to Paula and Ellen for the title, and  
> those two plus Bri for beta duties above and beyond.

* * *

>   
> © June 28, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
